


Stay At Home

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [357]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Gibbs have been stuck at home for months due to COVID. It's now approaching Christmas time and they know they won't even be able to see their old team. Even worse, they still need to figure out a Christmas gift that's both socially distanceable and yet reminds everyone that they still matter and will be there whenever and however they can.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: One shots - Tony/Gibbs [357]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/563896
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	Stay At Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 8: Workshop/Some Assembly Required of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/268406.html).

"I can’t believe we’ve been stuck at home for almost 9 months now," Tony grumbled. "We’re not even going to get to see the team for Christmas."

"It could be worse."

"That’s true. We could still be working at NCIS and trying to figure out how to social distance work a crime scene."

"Have you heard anything from McGee this year?"

"Only the occasional whimper as he’s forced to walk someone through the ‘some assembly required’ instructions and try to solve crimes when bystanders are in charge of bagging and tagging crime scenes for them, so as to prevent agent exposure."

Gibbs grunted, letting the silence surround them. He’d never expected to retire and even more than that, he hadn’t expected Tony to take his retirement as a sign to change careers. If this year was any indication, it had obviously been the right choice. 

At least, Tony’s job allowed him to work from home which is something that wouldn’t have been possible at NCIS. Heck, for all that bagging and tagging wasn’t always done by NCIS, this year, that didn’t mean that the field agents didn’t spend just as much time out in the field, now, as they did in other years, no matter whether other places were under lockdown or not. 

"What are we going to do about Christmas? We have each other, but what about everyone else? What can we even send them?" Tony mused.

"What about a team activity?"

"How would we do that when we can’t be near each other?"

"Some sort of kit that we can send the same one to everyone, so that we can all put it together on Christmas."

"Even though we can’t be together, we can still share in that moment with everyone. That’s brilliant, Jethro."

Tony grabbed his laptop and immediately started searching for do it yourself kits that they could have shipped to everyone’s house and possibly a few to NCIS headquarters as well for those who ended up stuck there over Christmas. He immediately tossed out any options that required people to have special tools. Some assembly required was fine, but only if all the tools needed to assemble it were part of the kit. After all, he couldn’t guarantee that everyone would have the tools or be able to get them if they didn’t come in the kit. 

After a while, Tony tilted his screen towards Gibbs. "What do you think about this?"

Gibbs hummed in consideration. "Can you get them to add a sticker that says 'We’re all in this together, 2020' and include a variety of colors with each kit?"

"I think so. I’ll message them now and ask, even offer to pay extra not only for the extra stickers, but for getting it done fast and expedited shipping."

"Sounds like a plan."

"This was a great idea, Gibbs. Money is tight for everyone this year and this way they won’t feel like we spent a bunch of money on them that they have to pay us back for or anything, but they’ll know we’re thinking about them and if we’re lucky we can skype on Christmas and everyone can put together their own ornament and share the final product with everyone on camera."

Some assembly required wasn’t as scary when you were making your own ornament. Just like COVID wasn’t scary when you could stay at home with your loved ones and not want for anything. Tony just felt bad for the people that had to continue to put themselves at risk to keep things operational everywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> There are a number of do it yourself ornament kits, but here are a few of my favorites that I think Tony and Gibbs might have sent out: [Wood Ornaments](https://www.etsy.com/listing/907192645/diy-ornament-kit-wood-slice-ornaments?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=diy+ornament+kit&ref=sr_gallery-1-15&pro=1), [Fuckflake](https://www.etsy.com/listing/918047687/diy-ornament-fuckflake-ornament-paint?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=diy+ornament+kit&ref=sc_gallery-1-9&plkey=9d6a9228a2c593a545c05394cf5384c630d8d07b%3A918047687), [Tree ornament](https://www.etsy.com/listing/480245409/christmas-ornament-diy-kit-felt-felted?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=diy+ornament+kit&ref=sr_gallery-3-31&frs=1), [Glass ornament](https://www.etsy.com/listing/905974018/create-your-own-ornament-kit?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=make+your+own+paper+ornament&ref=sr_gallery-1-15&organic_search_click=1), and [Paper Ornament](https://www.etsy.com/listing/171372898/paper-ornament-craft-kit-diy-using?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=christmas+ornament+kit&ref=sr_gallery-3-30&organic_search_click=1).
> 
> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
